ICE AGE 4: THE EPIC MIGRATION
by chibichamamaddy
Summary: The ice age gang and they're new members are off on another adventure. this time they meet some new friends and foes. They fight bears to sharks and travel from the coldest climate to the calmest beaches, so join them in this epic journey.OCxCANNON
1. Chapter 1 change of plans

**chapter one: Change of plans**

_Alrighty. As you can see this is my first time typing and uploading one of my fan fictions. This is an ice age fandom that takes place after the third film. If you don't like ocxcanon then this isn't the fan fic for you, I suggest you turn around right now and walk away then this fanfic contains ocxEddie, DiegoxOc, and SidxOC. Just to summarize the story it's basically the gang heading south and encounters other Saber tooth tigers, pakicetus, Wolves, Thylacosmilus, terror birds, Bears and sharks. I hope you enjoy chapter one of the epic migration. Until then, peace out._

It was a freezing night, the ground full of snow (it was the middle of winter). A small herd of seven settled in a large cave to rest until morning. They've been traveling all day, getting closer and closer to their destination; the south. Since winter came by, the cold temperature makes food hard to find, also barely any food at all. The two mammoths of the herd, Manfred and Ellie have an offspring they need to feed, little Peaches who was only 3 months old. After her birth, Manny grew more kind but he still had a temper.

"Daddy. Are we gonna be thaw by tommawo?"Asked the calf with childlike innocence as she cuddled between her parents. "No sweetie. Your mother and I already told you the trip takes about a week."Manfred answered his daughter. Peaches looked disappointed and impatient "But a week is a loooong wait!" Peaches complained with a pout on her face. Manfred sighed, not knowing if he should block her voice out. Ellie smiled and wrapped her trunk around Peaches "the wait is worth it. Trust me baby." She spoke soothingly which made the young calf calm down abit. "Okay mommy." Peaches said with a sigh. "Now go to sleep." Manny yawned.

Diego and Sid looked at the mammoth family from their sleeping spot "Manny is lucky. He met a nice girl mammoth and they had a nice kid." Sid thought out loud. Diego smirked "yeah. He did well I guess." Was his answer as he closed his eyes to sleep. Sid yawned "I'm happy for them, anyway-"he yawned"-good night." And feel asleep also. Crash and Eddie scurried up Ellie's back and slept on her. The mammoth's fur kept the possums warm for the night and served them as a blanket. And that's how they spent almost every other night, in those same spots. Diego sleeping at the entrance, Sid sleeping on a rock he found, also the mammoths and possums sleeping together.

At sunrise, the first one up was Peaches, as always. She began to poke her father with her trunk "daddy wake up, am hungry." she persisted. Manfred yawned "what is it sweetie?" he asked tiredly. Peaches was enthusiastic and lively, like every morning "I want food! I want food!" she demanded as she wrapped her trunk on her father's and tried to lead him out of the cave, but Manfred was still laying down which caused the calf to stomp in place "whoa, whoa kiddo, wait up. " Manny chuckled as he got up and fallowed his daughter outside.

Sid woke up and saw the mammoths leaving "where are you going, Manny?" he asked while stretching and yawning. "Going to find Peaches some food. Tell Ellie when she wakes up." The father mammoth said as he and his daughter disappeared from Sid's sight.

Ellie woke up and gently picked up her brothers from her back with her trunk and placed them on the floor next to her and then got up quietly and made her way out of the cave. Sid saw the female mammoth and waved at her" Good morning Ellie." he smiled with his crooked teeth. Ellie waved back at the sloth with her trunk"Mornin' Sid, have you seen Peaches and Manny?" she asked. "Yeah, they went looking for food." He answered. "Do you know when they'll be back?" Ellie questioned. "Nope. But hopefully soon." Sid replied.

Ellie sighed and went back into the cave, lying down next to her 'brothers'. She wished Manfred and Peaches waited for her to go with them. She was in deep thought, only to have a yawn distract her. It was Diego who had woken up and was stretching his legs. "good morning Diego." Ellie said with a small smile hidden behind her trunk. Diego smiled back" Morning Ellie. Well, I'm off to go hunting. I'll see you guys later." He said as he left the cave and ran into a nearby wooded area which was just by the mountains.

Sid was outside of the cave collecting wood for the fire. They planned to stay there until noon so the sloth decided to get something to keep them warm. One by one he picked up small twigs that would barely keep a fire alive. Sid looked up at the wooded area where his friend Diego left to go earlier, an area full of tall pine trees and probably had more flammable wood in there.

The sloth wobbled into the forest with the twigs in his claws and then dropped the pitiful sticks when he saw large logs and chunks of wood on the forest floor, quickly he began to grab as much as he could carry. Then as he bent over to get one more piece of wood, he felt like someone or something was watching his every move. Sid gulped, fearing the worst. The strange mammal turned around timidly, only to find a pile of snow behind him. Sid chuckled in relief, turning around to the final stick he needed.

He began to walk out of the forest slowly, looking at his surroundings. Maybe paranoiac sloth was just imagining things, or maybe not. Sid was dropping a few logs as he speed walked, then broke out into running when he heard a twig snap. Soon he was hearing the sound of paws running in the snow behind him.

"Diego! Manny! Help!" The frighten sloth yelled as he waved his arms into the air as he ran, dropping all of the fire wood to the ground. Diego, who was nearby, heard Sid's cries for help. The tiger ran towards the screams of panic.

The sloth was running in a zig zag formation around the pine trees, trying to elude who or whatever was chasing him. Sid dared not to look back at any moment, his only focus and main goal was to get out alive and in one piece. He was running out of breathe and was starting to get tired, then he saw an empty den, thinking he lost his stalker; the sloth hid in the small cave. He was nervous but sighed in relief after a few seconds of silence, but that did not last long. Sid could hear someone approaching the den. He gulped, praying it wasn't the predator that was chasing him. As the figure approached him, he saw it was an adolescent smilodon, fur similar to a snow leopard's but structure of a saber tooth, also smaller than Diego. The sloth was starting to panic and let out one of his strange screams. The grayish smilodon was about to pounce, but was pushed out of the way by an older, larger smilodon.

"That was my lunch!" hissed the smaller smilodon. By the sound of the adolescent's voice, the young saber appears to be a female. "Listen cub, you shouldn't eat junk food."Diego replied as he blocked the entrance to the den where Sid was hiding. The young female grumbled and then began to smirk as a brownish smilodon, about her size, pounces on older smilodon. Diego shoved the dark furred adolescent off him and onto the other "where the hell are the parents of these kids?" he shouted as he looked at the younger sabers who were piled on each other. The grey spotted female struggled to get the brown smilodon off of her.

Sid peeked his head out of the den, seeing what was going on. Diego was snarling at the adolescents, glaring at them" the sloth is with me." He said firmly, still staring down at them. Both youngsters know not to mess with a full grown adult, at least, not alone that is; but Diego would tear them apart if he had to go against the two in combat. The adolescents hesitated and trembled as they were under the larger tiger's glare. Sid saw them trembling and then found them in a way, cute and helpless" c'mon Diego, cut them some slack. After all, they're kids, right?" the sloth said as he exited the den, looking at his carnivorous friend. Diego rolled his eyes"Sid, ya know sabers travel in packs, right?" he said as he looked at the sloth who was defending the smaller sabers who wanted to kill him earlier. Sid had a dumbfounded look on his face" really? So… there are bigger ones of these c'mon our way?" the sloth asked nervously, gnawing on his claw; franticly looking at his surroundings. Diego smirked sarcastically and nodded "yup. Looks like our plans of stayin' here until noon is canceled." He then glared back at the young saber tooths and snarled. They flinched in fear, stiffening their muscles; the fur from the back of their neck standing up straight.

"P-please mister…Don't hurt us…" whimpered the female as the brown adolescent slowly got off her and was crouching down with his ears folded back, showing respect and fear. Diego smirked, feeling like he was in control (which he was)"I won't. Well, as long as you leave my friend alone." He said with authority, raising his head, snorting. The younger smilodons nodded nervously, looking up at the older tiger "Yes sir."

Diego stared down at them "Leave. NOW!" he roared. It frightens the adolescent sabers and caused then to run back to where they came from in panic. Diego smirked a little as he watched them coward away. Sid crossed his arms "I don't think that was very nice, Diego." said the sloth. The tiger looked at his friend with a sly smile on his face, feeling accomplished "well, at least your now off they're menu." He answered as he began to walk back to where the herd was. Sid fallowed behind and asked "so ya think they'll be back with more sabers?"

Diego looked back at the sloth "most likely. We gotta warn the others and get a move on." Was his reply as they walked out of the forest and made their way to the cave. They noticed that Manny and Peaches were back, but looks like they couldn't find any food. Sid and Diego walked up to Manny who was with his mate, Ellie and their daughter, Peaches. The sloth poked the mammoth's nose and said "Boy do we got news for you."

Manfred looked at Sid as he took his trunk away from the sloth's reach "this better be good, Sid." He said firmly; hate being interrupted from spending time with his family. "There are other saber tooths around here so we gotta get going _now_." said Diego as he sat between them. Manny looked at the tiger and his face harden and then whispered, not wanting to worry Ellie, the possums and Peaches "are you sure?"

Diego nodded "Yup. I'll lead the way just to keep us on the safest route possible." he assured the mammoth. Manfred looked at him and then at Ellie who was holding Peaches up with her trunk, making the little calf giggle, this softens his expression. He was thinking about everyone's safety; also remembering the first (and hopefully last) time he fought sabers, something he wishes not to do again. The mammoth's gaze turned back to Diego's "alright. But not a word about this to the others. I don't wanna spook them." He said sternly, his face hardening again as he looked at the tiger and sloth "Got it." They both said.

Manny walked up to the others "change of plans ever body. Looks like we're going to have to head out right now." He announced. Ellie looked a bit surprised "why?" she asked curiously as she looked at her mate. Manfred tried to think of a good excuse "Because….um… if we don't leave now, most of the good fruit there will be gone?" he finally said. Sid tapped the tips of his claws together and _–oohed_, buying Manny's lie"really?" he asked hopefully as he looked up at his mammoth friend. Diego wacked the sloth and glared at him with a face that said _shut it._ "Ouch! Hey, what was that for!" Sid said as he rubbed the back of his head. The tiger toned out Sid as he looked at Manfred and the others. Eddie and Crash looked at each other, thinking "he is right, the sooner we get there, the more food we can get to before other animals do."Eddie shrugged as both brothers came to an agreement and then looked at Ellie who also agreed. They all looked at Manny "alright, let's go big guy." Ellie said with a smile as she playfully punched Manfred's shoulder with her trunk as she walked ahead of him. The herd began to head towards the mountains, which was the only route to take to get to the south. Eddie and Crash hopped onto Ellie's back for a ride as they began to journey. Peaches was walking between her parents and Sid was walking along side Diego who was leading them the safest way possible since they were walking through the place where Diego and Sid earlier found the adolescent saber tooths.

_And that wraps up chapter one folks, but that's not all :P. anyway please review and tell me what you think so far._


	2. Chapter 2:sassy cat

_Chapter two is up. Sum it up; some of the important OCS makes their debut in this chapter. So let's see how the gang handles the cold mountain terrain _

**Chapter two: Sassy cat**

The herd was almost half way up the mountain and not a single predator in sight so far, thanks to the guidance and tracking skills of Diego. Everyone was calm and enjoying the trip. Eddie and Crash were telling jokes to each other and whispering into each other's ears as they shot glances to Sid, probably saying how funny looking he is. The sloth was unaware of the possums' gossiping, keeping his paste as he walked along with the group and humming to a tune _"Tell everybody I'm on my way. New friends and new places to see. With blue skies ahead yes. I'm on my way. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be" _he began to sing to entertain himself as they hiked through the snow. Peaches seemed to enjoy Sid's song and began to sing along to the sloth's catchy melody. The possum brothers groaned, hearing the horrible singing voice of Sid "Shut up! My ears are bleeding!" Eddie complained as he and his brother covered their ears, trying to block out the noise. "Yeah! Seriously! Are you dyeing or something?" shouted Crash. Manfred and Diego were smirking about the remarks made by the rodents. "you guys don't appreciate true musician skills."Sid tsked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "What musical skills?" Manfred asked rhetorically. Sid glared back at Manny, who had an annoyed expression on his face. The sloth knew he would get wacked by the mammoth's trunk if he was to sing or say anything further.

A few hours have passed by and the climate just grew colder and colder as they went higher into the mountain, they can tell by feeling the breeze of the wind through their furs. Peaches began yawning, so did Eddie and Crash "hey sis, you think we can take a break?" both brothers asked. Ellie looked over to Manfred who was walking next to her and he heard the possum's question "further ahead." He said. The rodents ground impatiently after the mammoth's answer to their question.

Everyone stopped to a halt when Diego stood still, sniffing the air"we're not alone" he whispered to Sid. The sloth panicked "what? So you're saying-"he was silent by the smilodon's paw covering his mouth. Ellie looked at the tiger "what's wrong, Diego?"She asked worriedly, already sensing something wasn't right. Manfred quickly turned to the female mammoth" everything's fine!" he tried to cover it up but it just made Ellie's suspicions rise even more" what is it Manny?" she asked with a stern face as her brothers backed her up by crossing their arms and narrowed their eyes at Manny as they stood on their sister's head. This only made the moody mammoth feel even more nervous and guilty from hiding the danger from them. Ellie then looked at Diego" You know too, don't you?" she asked with attitude, waiting for someone to give her an answer on to what's going on. Peaches was use to seeing her father fight among Sid and Diego but never has she seen her mother so upset, the calf got frightened and cuddled between Manny's front legs. The mammoth mother notice her daughter was scared" Baby, don't be afraid of mama, she just wants some answers from Daddy or daddy's friend."Ellie said as she shot a glare to Manfred and then at Diego. This made the mammoth and tiger feel uncomfortable. Many gave in" alright, fine. You want to know why we left earlier and why we're acting weird. Because there are predators and we need to get a move on before they get to us. Happy now?" he said sternly, hating to tell the frightening truth. Peaches looked terrified"… they won't get to us… right daddy?" she asked, hoping his reply was something she wanted to hear. Many stayed silent, this answered Peaches question. No one said a word after that.

Diego looked back at everyone"stay close." he said softly as he continued to lead them, only this time, he was more alert and careful. Almost an hour later, the sent they smelled earlier was starting to fade and the sun was starting to set.

After a few hours, night fell over them and the herd found shelter to sleep for the night. They made it passed half way on the mountain and will continue the trip in the morning. Though Sid couldn't sleep, he kept on hearing noises. The sloth tossed and turned on the rock he was laying on. He jolted up when he heard the sound of something walking through the snow and he hasted towards Diego "Wake up! I think there's something outside of the cave! "he whispered as he shook the sleeping saber. Diego simply ground and shoved Sid away as he continued to sleep "go away…"he muttered tiredly. Sid flinched as he heard the noise again and this time, he whacked Diego on the head as a reflects from panic. The tiger growled and grabbed Sid back the neck. Just as he was about to return a whack to the sloth, he too heard the noise. He released Sid from the neck grip he had him in and walked towards the entrance of the cave, looking from side to side. He then saw a shadow like figure dash through the snow and into the pine trees. Diego darted after it, he also picked up its sent and it was a smell he never recognized before.

As the chase continued through the woods of the mountains, Diego was running out of breathe but he was determined to find the intruder who was lurking by their cave. His eyes widen when he picked up another sent, this time it was familiar, though the unrecognizable sent was also hinted in the aroma. Diego wasn't sure from where but it felt like déjà vu. He began to slow down once the sent became stronger, meaning he was close to the culprit. Figuring he was close enough, he stayed hidden behind a pair of large rocks, trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder by peering his head out; but he was surprised at what he found, a snow leopard with the two young sabers he and Sid encountered in the morning. The leopard seemed to be handing the adolescents a rabbit for them to eat. The young female eagerly ate from the hunt. "How long are we gonna be eating this crap?" the young male complained as he pushed the kill away. The snow leopard hissed at the juvenile saber "until the gazelles and deer come back from the south."

"But that'll take months!"

"Well you have to be patient. That's how I survived when I was a cub."

The young male grumbled as he began to eat from the meal. The grey spotted young female didn't seem to mind sharing with the brown male. The leopardess just lay down in the snow, resting her head as she watched the youngsters gobble their food. The juvenile female raised her head as a sign that she was done eating and went to go inside of the den to sleep, but the young male was still horking down the remains of the rabbit.

Diego looked disgusted by the brown saber's eating habits. _And I thought Sid was gross, this kid beats him by a long shot when it comes to eating! _He thought as he shuddered.

Once the brown teen was done, he pushed the carcass aside and went into the den followed by the snow leopard. Diego looked at the remains; he himself wasn't successful on catching something throughout the day. He quietly walked over to the left over and began to eat the little bit of meat that was left.

But he flinched back up when he heard a hiss come from the den ._shit_ Diego said mentally as he backed away. The leopard came out of the small cave, flashing her fangs at the smilodon "leave. Scavenger!" She commanded. Diego snorted "excuse me bushy tail, but you left your food unguarded." He growled, now butting heads with the smaller cat. "Well pardon me, Tiger; but your near my den and that's my kill." She retorted. The saber tooth narrowed his eyes at her, and then she scoffed "alright. Lower yourself to a buzzard why don't you. Your no tiger if you don't eat what you hunt." The leopress spoke with a sly smile. Diego stared at her for a moment, she was right; tigers don't eat from leftovers.

"I hope you learned something new today, over grown cub." the Snow leopard teased. Diego was about to comment back but was cut short by a yawn that came from the den and the brown juvenile emerged from it "Yo Selina, can you take us…" his eyes widen with fear as he laid eyes on Diego and he quickly darted back into the Den. "so your name's Selina?" he asked. "Yeah…" she didn't pay much attention to Diego, she was curious why did the brown teen ran into the den so fast.

She walked over to the den and sat at the entrance, seeing at the brown and grey adolescents were conversing among one another "Sheska, Thomas. You have some explaining to do."Selina said as she glared at them.

_And that covers up chapter 2. C: the introduction of Selina and the names of those cubs from the first chapter. Anyway, I'll be working on chapter three now. So until then~_


	3. Chapter 3: New members

_**Alrighty Ice Age 4: the epic migration fans. Chapter 3 is going to mark the beginning of their journey and some hints of some DiegoxOC ;P . And you might have to wait awhile for chapter 4 since I now got to go to summer school for math ;_;**_

**Chapter 3: new members.**

The juveniles turned to look at the suspicious leopress who glared down at them, waiting for an explanation. Diego appeared from behind Selina, looking at the youngsters as well. Thomas stepped forward and cleared his throat "uh…. We didn't mean to go down the mountain… I swear!" he began to panic and plead. Selina hissed "I didn't know you two went down there! You know you're not allowed to!"

The adolescents both lowered their ears in guilt and felt humiliated. Diego looked at the leopardess "don't worry; they just wanted to eat junk food."

"So, you caught them in the act? No wonder he ran in after he saw you."

"Yeah, they tried to make a meal outta my friend"

The adult cats conversed among each other about the teens' actions and then the subject changed to traveling and the fact that he was in a herd of different animals.

"So… you're traveling to the south with herbivores?"

"Yeah. Apparently so is my food supply. Well, not my friends…" Diego chuckled. Selina couldn't help but smirked in return "well, I hope you guys have a great time in the south."

" do."Said Diego as he turned to head back to his herd.

"Wait! Can we join you?" asked the young female saber tooth. Diego turned around to face the teen "not my choice kiddo."

"Who's choice is it-"she was cut off by having Selina's paw cover her mouth.

"let the kid talk, Selina, was it?" Diego tried to confirm if he remembered the snow leopardess' name.

"Fine" Selina agreed, removing her paw off the juvenile's muzzle.

" who's choice is it for us to join your herd?" Sheska asked eagerly with a hoping smile, Thomas also looking excited.

"Just as long as Selina can control you two, I guess they can take you in" The older saber answered which only made the cubs grew more hopeful "But, we have to do a vote to see if you're in or not."

This only made the smiles disappear from their faces. The teens didn't know if they would be wanted into a herd full of herbivores.

Diego began leading the way back to the cave as the others followed behind him.

Selina looked uneasy about the idea but at the same time, it wasn't a bad one. She also felt strange around the new saber, but decided to ignore the new feeling and continued to walk.

Once at the cave, Diego walked over to Manny and lightly tapped his trunk several times" hey wake up, I brought company." He whispered to the mammoth that started fluttering his eyes tiredly before completely waking up" w… what?"

"Well, apparently, these guys wanna head south with us." Diego informed as Manfred looked at the felines who were sitting at the entrance of the cave.

"WHAT? YOU LET STRANGERS WALK IN-"

He was cut off when Diego tried to hush him down.

"Sid couldn't sleep earlier because he heard a noise outside of the cave so I went to go check it out and turns out it was Selina gettin some food for the kids."

"who's selina?" Manny asked the saber.

Just before Diego could reply to his friend, Selina spoke "I am… and it's just temporary. Plus it's our first time traveling…. So…. Traveling in a group would be a lot easier for us."

"You're not meat eating psychos are you?" Manny questioned with a stern look on his face.

"What do I look like to you, mammoth? Some kind of blood thirsty freak?" the leopard asked with attitude.

Then, everyone's attention was turned to a loud yawn; it was Sid who was starting to wake up.

The sloth stretched out and then flinched when he saw the leopard and the two teens" Ah! Don't eat me! I taste terrible!" he began to panic.

"Eyck. I don't eat junk food." Selina shuddered considering Sid as a cheeseburger in that time period. Diego smirked" I said the same thing when I first met him."

The sloth looked at Diego "what are they doing here?"

"Well, for one, she was the one who kept you from sleeping earlier and they want to head south with us."

"Ooh, really? That's to cool! Maybe they can help me find dandelions when we get there."

"Um… Sid, they just might temporarily in the herd."

"aw man. " Sid looked down slightly bummed.

Diego turned his attention to Manny "so, let's take a vote if the three musketeers here could officially join the herd. I know they have my vote" he said, raising his paw up. Manfred sighed" fine." He raised his trunk up. "Me too!" Sid called out happily raising a hand.

"Alright. Well, I guess you're in." Diego said as he looked at Selina and the half grown cubs.

"Wait… what about Ellie? Shouldn't she have her say in this?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah, but she's still out like a rock. We'll ask for her opinion in the morning." Diego yawned and lay down. Sid went back to sleep on his rock and Manny went back to sleep next to his family.

Selina curled up in a corner along with Sheska and Tom by her side.

In the morning everyone was awaken by two familiar screams from two certain possum brothers.

"DIEGO! MANNY! ELLIE!" crash yelled as he ran back to his sleeping sister followed by his brother. Ellie looked up at what her brothers were all freaking out about, letting out a gasp and pulled Peaches

closer to her. Selina looked up at the frighten animals" take it easy guys. I'm on your side." She yawned and stretched. Ellie and the possums looked confused; they never remembered having three other carnivorous cats in the herd. Diego and Manfred looked at each other and then walked over to the members who were untold about the new comers.

"Yeah… they'll be with us until we reach the south." Diego said with a slight smile, hoping that Ellie wouldn't get mad at them for not telling her last night.

"when was this decided?" she asked still holding her daughter close and her brothers still hiding behind her ears.

"Last night when you were asleep" Said the saber-toothed tiger.

"so we're knew members of the herd now" Thomas said with a smile

_I know. Look I'm alive _ and here with another chapter. Please don't kill me for the long wait_


End file.
